


snow

by spoke



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



Sometimes the world becomes overwhelmingly loud to Rey. Even with the Jedi training, as Luke had warned her - you couldn’t meditate all the time, and being in the thick of the world makes it harder to hear the Force.

For everything she’d known about Jakku, everything she thought she’d understood about life, she had never realized what a quiet place it was. Takodana was her first taste of that, but there hadn’t been time to really appreciate the rush of sensation, the flood of noises and smells. Then she’s almost immediately been kidnapped, escaping a maze that was not unlike one of the ships on Jakku - even if it was infinitely cleaner - and out into the snow.

That should have been a wonder in its own right, all that water so soft and cold. She’d had other things on her mind, though, and it isn’t until she mentions it to Poe that she realizes how much she’d like to see it again. She shakes it off, and looks up to find Finn and Poe giving each other this ridiculous look, and forgets all about the snow as she teases them. They always seem to know what to say, to get her mind off things and settled down.

Mostly, she’s noticed, by getting her focused on other things.

So she isn’t entirely surprised when Finn comes to her and says they’ve got to go somewhere. Poe is waiting for them outside the Falcon, and Chewbacca actually laughs at her when she tries to get him to tell her what’s happening. He laughs! Well. Finn is laughing a little too, and Poe has that floating ‘I am a genius’ look, so maybe he has some reason. 

And when they get to the ice planet, which Poe assures her he and his team have thoroughly scouted out already, she can admit they have a point. Properly dressed and with no one trying to kill them, snow turns out to be not only fascinating but _fun_. Water to waste, even if it’s a bit tricky to drink. Water to throw at other people! Even if it takes a bit to get the hang of aiming it. 

She and Poe form an alliance after agreeing that Finn has gotten the hang of this entirely too quickly...


End file.
